


Something Better

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Troubled love [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Death, F/M, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Nail Polish, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis, Popular Niall, Rich Harry, Rich Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: in school he´s Marcel at home he´s HarryBut what happan´s when to people fall for eachother when they shouldn´t but in worksOne of them let everyone know what he has and the other one dosen´t he keep his life away





	1. Chapter 1

When i began at my new school i hoped it would all change, i was bullyed really badly at my old school.  
So when i began at the new one i decided to change my look from the one i have now.  
My school look no one in my life can see it, they can only see my home look.  
The to years i´ll been at this high school were just like the other school i´ll been bully all around i never seem to get a break from it.  
What the hell i have lived with it so many years i can live with it one more who gives a shit no one that´s who. 

I love your new hair Per" demi said on the way to school" it´s just you.  
Thank you Demi" Perrie smile" can you belive this is our last year.  
No i can´t god time flys" Demi laugh" what college do you hope for.  
I don´t know yet" Perrie reply" but hey there is still time.  
True there is" Demi said" hey look it Marcel over there.  
Yeah your still fascinated by him arn´t you" Perrie asked" I mean of course you are  
Yes i am" Demi said" do you know if it true he is on college level when it coms too reading.  
I don´t know" Perrie says" i don´t know him and i don´t think he has any friends he is always alone.  
Yeah i seen it and it sad" Demi said" we all should have at least one friend.  
You know Demi" Perrie start" you can always talk to him.  
And say what" Demi said" i have seen you all alone the last three years and sorry i never talked too you.  
Yeah okay that won´t do" Perrie reply" hey you have two clase with him right.  
Yeah so" Demi said" what do you have in mind  
You can ask something about the class" Perrie said" in that way you can talk to him.  
Yeah good idea Per" Demi smile" but what.  
I don´t know" Perrie reply" your´ll come up with something.


	2. Chapter 2

Lou are you ready for the new season" Liam ask" kick some ass.  
Hell yeah i am Li" Louis said" i can´t wait for this season too begin.  
Bay the way have you seen Zayn" Liam asked" i promised i would meet up with him.  
No i haven´t seen him" Louis reply" maybe he not here yet.  
Yeah maybe" Liam said" but i hope he is.  
Lou babe there you are" Damielle called as she walked to him" i missed you in the weekend.  
Hi baby" Louis said" same here but i had plans with Liam.  
babe kiss me" Danielle said" i have my fucking class too go too.  
Louis kissed her and Danielle kissed back and then walked to class.  
Lou don´t take this the wrong way" Liam said" but why are you with her again.  
I love her Li you know that" Louis reply" just like you with your boyfriend.  
Right about that" Liam said" we brok up doing the summer.  
What" Louis said" why  
Well" Liam started" I´m here and he is there.  
I´m really sorry Li" Louis said" i know how much you liked him.  
Yeah well it okay i´m okay" Liam said" i have too go now class in 5.  
See you at lunch Li" Louis smile" see ya  
Yeah see ya there, Liam said as he walked away to class" bye.


	3. Chapter 3

In history class.  
Before you all get too go too lunch" the teacher said" i´ll put you in groups four in each group.  
Mis can we choose who we want too work with ourself" Louis ask" or is it choose for us.  
If you choose youself you´ll choose your friends" the teacher said" and you would get nothing done.  
In other words you choose for us" Zayn said" and who are we gonna work with.  
Yes i do and first group is Louis Demi Niall and Marcel" the teacher said" the second group is Noah Nathan Maria and jade.  
After the teacher put them all in groups.  
remember you have a months too do the project and now Lunch time students" the teacher said" well get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

What happan in history class" Perrie ask as she sit down at a table with Zayn and Demi" no let me guess home work on the first day.  
If you could shut up just a minuth i´ll tell you" Zayn said and took a bite of his sandwich" we were put in groups and do a month long project.  
Okay who were you put together with" Perrie ask" i hope good ones.  
I´m in group with Louis Niall and Marcel" Demi said" i just hope we get some work done.  
That should be no problem with me" Zayn said" i´m in group with Jack Cleo and Kate.  
That great Demi" Perrie smile" you get too work with Marcel and Zayn do you know them you have too work with.  
Yeah it is great" Demi said" i can´t wait too work with him and get too know him.  
No i don´t" Zayn said" so as i said no problem.

Two tables away.  
I´m happy we get too work with Demi but why Marcel" Niall said" no one likes him.  
Hey Niall look at it like this" Louis said" he is the school nerd so we´ll get an a.  
Still he has no friends" Niall said" but yeah your right.  
I´ll make sure we work home with me" Louis said" there is no way i´m going home too the nerd.  
you read my mind" Niall laught" if you say it too the nerd i´ll tell Demi.  
why should you tell Demi" Louis reply" and me the nerd.  
well first Demi is one of my best friends" Niall said" and second you tell Marcel because it your house.  
Okay damn it" Louis said" i´ll tell him.  
I´m going over too Demi" Niall said" see you at football training.  
Yeah see you there" Louis said going over too Marcel" hi Marcel.  
Hi" Harry said as Louis sat down" can i help you.  
What are you reading" Louis ask" and do you have plans after school.  
Just a book" Harry said" and no why.  
Niall Demi and i are going home too me too study" Louis said" you know for the project.  
Okay where do you live" Harry asked" and why start this soon.  
We just want too get it over with" Louis reply" and here this peper has my address on.  
Okay" Harry said as he looked at the peper" you live on the same street as me.  
i do" Louis said with a weird look" well then see you at my place.  
i guess" Harry said as Louis walked away" we live on the street damn.   
Hi Demi" Niall smile too her" do you have planes after school.  
No why" Demi smile back" and should you be at football training.  
I´m on my way there" Niall said" Louis Marcel and i are going home too Louis too study after school.  
Okay i´m in" Demi said" see you there.


	5. Chapter 5

After school home with Louis.

Hi guys sorry i´m late" Niall said as he walked fast into the livingroom" i forgot a book.  
It´s okay Niall" Louis said" sit down do you guys want something too drink.  
I´ll have a lemonade please" Demi smile" if you have.  
Sure i have" Louis said" Niall and Marcel.  
I think better with a bit of alcohol" Niall smirk" a beer please.  
You got it" Louis laught" Marcel.  
Some water please" Harry said" would be nice please.  
Okay i´ll be right back, Louis said as he walk out too the kitchen.  
Marcel it is true" Demi starts" that your on college level when it coms too reading.  
I don´t know" Harry said" i just like reading.  
What is the project about" Niall asked" or are we just gonna make it up together.  
I don´t know Niall" Louis said as he walked into them with the drings and gave them too the guys" do you guys know.  
I took notes" Harry said and took them out of his backpack" make a project of what you think is important.  
Lucky for us yeah" Demi smile" okay what is important and what should the world show some more.  
Do anyone have an idea" Louis asked" because i don´t.  
Have about rights" Harry suggested" i mean for all people.  
Like gay rights" Niall asked" or just rights.  
I think is a good idea" Demi said" so many look down on gays and it just wrong.  
Rights" Louis said" sounds like something we could make one hell of a project out of.  
Before we starts" Demi said" do we meet everyday or ones at week.  
One at week i can´t everyday" Harry said" but where do we meet then.  
Here with me" Louis said" now you know where i live.  
I would say why not come up with a plan" Demi said" first we met here then next week maybe my place.  
Okay so we met at your placses" Harry said" but mine.  
Why not your´s" Niall asked" do you have something we can´t see or what.  
Something like that" Harry said" mine is not that interesting.  
Okay lats start" Demi said" before we do we should have numbers on each other or e-mail so we can talked and fine out where to meet and all that.  
Louis and Niall looked at each other and then at Demi, i knew the look Louis and Niall gave each other and it made him feel like an no body.  
If Louis and Niall gave there number too Demi" Harry said" then Demi gave me her number to me how dose that sounds.  
No way Marcel we are a study group" Demi said mad because she knew why he said it" what if one of us can´t come one day and can only text one of us just no and no one said you have too text or call each other all the time and when this project is over we can delete the number again if we want too okay.  
Okay here is mine" Louis said and gave it to Demi and Marcel" lats being.  
Mine is" Niall said too and gave it too Marcel" yeah what Louis said.  
Here is my number" Demi said too Louis and Marcel" and yeah lats do this.


	6. Chapter 6

After they worked on the project.

Why did you and Louis do that" Demi ask on the way home with Niall" it wasen´t okay.  
What" Niall said in defense" you mean the number think right.  
Yeah" Demi said" it was mean.  
I don´t like him" Niall said" fyi he is a nerd.  
Don´t say that about him" Demi said" you don´t know him.  
I don´t want too" Niall said" and home with Lou it was like hell.  
I like him" Demi said" and now i have his number and he has mine.  
Sometimes i don´t get you Demi" Niall said" why do you like him.  
I thing it sad he don´t have any friends" Demi said" fyi i want too be friends with him and he is interesting.  
Just don´t be a nerd like him" Niall said" i´ll see you tomorrow.  
Not so fast Niall James Horan" Demi said and stoped him" i like he is true too himself just like you are.  
Whatever"Niall said" can i go now.  
Yeah you can" Demi smirk" one last thing it only takes one person too do a difference.


	7. Chapter 7

After Harry were home.

He walked into his room and oben his computer and log into his mail.  
Hi Haz i thought you didn´t log in today, Louis wrote.  
Hi Boo i just got home, Harry wrote.  
From where and should i be jealous ;D, Louis wrote.  
How can you be jealous when we haven´t meet and you don´t know how i look and i don´t know how you look ;p, Harry wrote  
True but i wanna meet you, Louis wrote.  
What about your girlfriend, Harry wrote.  
Ohh right i told you i have a girlfriend, Louis wrote.  
Yeah and i don´t thing you are gay, Harry wrote.  
I don´t have too be gay too meet you Haz, Louis wrote.  
No you don´t and i have a project too do with four others from a class, Harry wrote.  
Okay and hey i do a project with four from a class too, Louis wrote.  
Okay and Boo i´m glad we meet in here in the summer it has been great, Harry wrote.  
I know what you mean it has been great my summer got better after it and it´s like you bring some good out, Louis wrote.  
Yeah mine too Boo, Harry wrote.  
Hey how is your mom any better, Louis wrote.  
No and the doctor said she may just have days laft but they are not sure, Harry wrote.  
Haz if there is anything i can do you know i´m here right, Louis wrote.  
I know Boo thanks, Harry wrote.  
Sure Haz now tell what book are you reading now, Louis wrote.  
It´s called Heart Of Darkness, Harry wrote.  
Never heard of it Haz, Louis wrote.  
The book is on college level Boo, Harry wrote.  
Wow you are pretty smart reading a book like that, Louis wrote.  
I just like reading Boo, Harry wrote.  
Do you still get bully in school Haz, Louis wrote.  
Sometimes by mean words but otherwise no Boo, Harry wrote.  
Why don´t you just say something Haz, Louis wrote.  
It´s just high school Boo and next year i´m in college and i´ll probebly never see any of them from high school again and if they think it funny too make fun of someone they don´t know let them, Harry wrote.  
Damn you´re strong Haz wish i could save you from it, Louis wrote.  
You do Boo in here, Harry wrote.  
If you say so Haz, Louis wrote.  
I do Boo and i have too go now but same time tomorrow, Harry wrote.  
Sounds good Haz, Louis wrote.


	8. Chapter 8

In Anne´s bedroom.  
Mom do you need anything" Harry asked" or do you just want too sleep.  
Harry please read too me honey" Anne said" i love when you read.  
Love too mom" Harry said" what book.  
You know" Anne said" that one.  
Okay mom " Harry said and took the book A Walk To Remember" do you want something too drink before we start.  
No thanks honey" Anne smile weakly" please read.  
Okay" Harry smile back sad" here we go.

I read for my beloved mother till she fall asleep and then he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

in the kitchen.

He called the doctor.

Holle this is doctor Hewitt" the doctor said" what can i help you with.  
Hi doc is Harry Walker" Harry said" i just want too head if you could come tomorrow too have a look at my mom.  
Of course i can" doctor Hawitt said" do 3o`clock work for you.  
That fine" Harry said" i´m home there.  
Good i´ll see you tomorrow then, doctor Hewitt said.  
Yeah bye, Harry said.

After he talked too the doctor he made some dinner too himself and then he walked into the livingroom too eat it while watching tv.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at school doing lunch.

Per Zayn would you mind if i asks Marcel too join us for lunch" Demi asked" in sted of him reading and be alone.  
I won´t mind" Perrie said" ask him.  
Yeah you know i don´t judge others" Zayn said" go a head.  
super guys" Demi smile happy as she walked over too him" hi Marcel.  
Hi" Harry looked up" can i help you Demi.  
I was thinking maybe you would like too eat lunch with us" Demi smile" in sted of siting here alone.  
I´m not that much of a talker" Harry said but then he saw the hope in her eyes" but sure okay.  
Really" Demi smile" for real.  
Yeah why not" Harry said as he walked over too the table with her too her friends" hi  
Hi Marcel" Perrie said as Marcel sit down with them" i´m perrie.  
Hi i´m Zayn" Zayn smile" what are you reading there.  
I know who you are" Harry said" we have been in the same school for 2 years now and i´m reading Heart Of Darkness.  
I never heard about that book" Demi said" but it sounds interesting.  
it´s not a book you learn from here" Harry said" and it is interesting.  
Marcel do you always read" Zayn asked" or do you like other things too.  
Others things too" Harry replyed" but mustly reading.  
Okay you don´t heng with your friends" Perrie asks" or something like that  
I don´t have any friends" Harry said" everybody are busy with bullying me with means names.  
Don´t that suck i mean with the bullying" Perrie ask" and no one too help you out.  
It´s just high school and i survived till now" Harry said" and there is only one year left and if everyone think it funny to made fun of someone they don´t know that fine with me.  
Marcel don´t you never get sick of it" Demi asked" and ask them too fuck the hell of.  
Let say i do that" Harry said" then they will fine someone els too bully so they can have their fun.  
Marcel we would like too be friends with you" Demi smile" right guys.  
Yeah" Zayn agree" you sounds freaking awesome.  
Hell yeah" perrie smirk" i have never meet someone like you.  
Thanks" Harry said as he saw Danielle" he bought the shoe for her.  
What Danielle" Zayn said" you knew she wanted new shoes.  
Yeah people around here thinks your deaf if you read and they talking or something like that" Harry said" and i know much there goues around here because i read.  
Then you know who bought them for her right" Perrie asked" but it was her boyfriend right.  
Yeah it was Louis" Harry said" he also bought her the bag but that was last week.  
I knew it" Demi said" i don´t understand what Louis see in her.  
That made to of us" Perrie said" she is nothing but she walk around like she own the school.  
She don´t" Zayn replyed" she is just a bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch Harry is at his locker.

Marcel" Niall said as he pushed into the locker" how are you nerd.  
Yeah nerd how are you" Louis smirked" good i hope so we can do something about it.  
Better now you too are here"Harry replyed" but not that well.  
You little shit" Niall said and pushed him again" like it.  
Screw you nerd" Louis said as he push him in the locker" like i said screw you.  
Demi saw it all and ran over too them.  
Get a grip you too" Demi said and help Harry up" are you okay Marcel.  
What the hell Demi" Niall said" don´t tell me you and the nerd are friends now.  
Yes we are Niall" Demi said" and leve him alone okay.  
Why would we" Louis smirk" look at him.  
I do look at him Louis" Demi said" and he is sweet okay and Niall we are best friend.  
Don´t tell me" Niall said knowing what is coming" don´t hurt a friend who is your friends friend.  
Hell yeah" Demi said" Niall you know i love you but hurt him again and i´ll hurt you.  
Stop it Demi god damn it" Harry said" i told you i don´t gave a shit if they want too hurt someone they don´t know for fun then let them.  
No Marcel i don´t want too see my friends get hurt" Demi said" got it.  
Whatever" Niall said" come on Lou lets go.  
Yeah right behind you" Louis said" see ya Demi


	12. Chapter 12

After school and Louis drive Danielle home he couldn´t shake the feeling of that he did something too someone he care much about.

After he walked into his huose he went into his room.  
He took his computer and log into his mail.  
Hi Haz how was your day, Louis wrote.  
Hi Boo it was okay your´s, Harry wrote.  
Good and weird, Louis wrote.  
how come Boo, Harry wrote.  
Me and a friend push someone today and then a friend of his and my friends friend came too stop it but it was what he said that reaminded me of you like i did something too you, Louis wrote.  
Okay but i´m fine but Boo why would you push someone, Harry wrote.  
I actually don´t know Haz maybe it because my best friend do it and we do it together, Louis wrote.  
That not a reason too push someone Boo and if your best firend make you do it then he is not a friend and i don´t like that side of you i like the sweet and soft side of you, Harry wrote.  
Thanks Haz and how is your mom today hope she well, Louis wrote.  
Sure and not well the doctor were just here she is close now and i don´t know want too do, Harry wrote.  
Really shit Haz can i help, Louis wrote.  
You do help Boo you listen and that just what i need right now, Harry wrote.  
I´m just glad i can help a bit and did you signed up for a college yet i know it´s early but who cares right, Louis wrote.  
Yeah i did i signed up for Yale and Princeton you Boo, Harry wrote.  
funny i did the same and also Princeton and yale, Louis wrote.  
that is funny maybe the universe want us too meet each other, Harry wrote.  
Yeah maybe, Louis wrote.  
Sorry Boo but i´m off now i have too see too my mom, Harry wrote.  
That okay Haz same time tomorrow, Louis wrote.  
Sure Boo bye, Harry wrote.


	13. Chapter 13

After he log out he walked into his mom.  
Hi mom" Harry said" how do you feel.  
Hi honey" Anne smile weakly" take this.  
Okay" Harry said as he took the paper" what is it.  
My testament" Anne said" honey be strong.  
Mom no please" Harry cry a bit" please don´t.  
Harry i love you" Anne smile weakly" it´s time.  
I love you too mom" Harry cryed" i´ll be strong.  
Good love" Anne smile" read for me please.  
Yeah mom" Harry said as he took the book A Walk To Remember" here we go mom.

While Harry read the book in tears he looked at his mom.  
Mom" Harry cryed" moooom.  
Harry hught his mom so tight and cryed his eyes out.

 

Harry woke up next to his mom the next day.  
He walked into the bathroom he is still in tears and he took a shower.  
After the shower he put on some clothes and went down too the kitchen he called the undertaker and then he put some music in his ears and played the same song over and over again.  
Kelly Clarkson´s song stronger


	14. Chapter 14

In school.

Hi Marcel" Demi smile" your ready for class.  
Hi Demi " Harry said" yeah almost.  
do you want too go together" Demi asked" we have the same class here in 5.  
Sure why not" Harry agree" i just need a book for the class.  
Then lets go" Demi smile" so you can grap it from your locker.  
lets go" Harry smile" my locker is over there.

Demi and me walked over too my locker so i could take my book for the class.  
Hi Demi and Marcel" Zayn said walking over too them" ready for class.  
Hi Zayn yeah Marcel just needed a book for class" Demi said" you want too come with us too class.  
Yeah" Zayn smile" lats go then.  
Sure" Harry said" i got my book.  
Super" Demi smile" history class here we come.

Demi Zayn and i walked too their class.


	15. Chapter 15

After history class and lunch.

Harry ran too the bathroom.  
He ran in and over too the toliet he leand in over it too throw up.  
As Harry throw up someone walked in.

Louis hear someone in one of the stall.  
After he was done he walk out and he past Louis who had a weird look on his face but he walked over too the sink.  
You okay" Louis asked" it didn´t sound good.  
Why do you care" Harry said as he leand over the sink" hmm  
Just try too be nice" Louis said" you don´t look that well.  
Wow" Harry smirk" you care when your friend not with you.  
I`m not a bad guy" Louis said" are you okay.  
Your not a bad guy" Harry laught" then what would you call it when someone push you in a lucker.  
Okay but i´m not" Louis said" i´m not that nice either.  
Your nice to your friends and your girlfriend" Harry said" we are not friends but if you stoped bolly people they would maybe see you as a nice guy.  
Of course i am" Louis said" and i don´t have a girlfriend anymore.  
Why did she get sick of you or something" Harry asked" maybe it was you who got sick of her.  
I wasen´t into her anymore" Louis said" why am i talling you this.  
I don´t know" Harry said" and before you say anything no i´m not saying anything to anyone.  
Good" Louis says" and what do you want in return.  
Nothing" Harry said" you don´t have anything i want.  
Then tell why you don´t want tell anyone" Louis asked" because everyone wants something in return.  
it´s not my business" Harry said" i´m not the type who blackmails others so don´t worry and now i´m going out and this never happan.  
Wait just like that" Louis asked" you don´t want anything in return.  
No i don´t" Harry said " now i´m going i´m late for class and as i say before this never happan okay.  
Okay" Louis said as Harry walked out" what the hell.


	16. Chapter 16

After the last class Harry walked home.

When he got home he called someone.  
Hallo" paul said" it´s Paul.  
Hi "Harry said" it´s Harry  
Hi Harry" Paul said" how are you.  
Not good" Harry sob" mom´s dead she died last night.  
No" Paul started" i´m so sorry Harry.  
Dad i really need too get away for a bit" Harry cryed" but i don´t want too miss school.  
Hey i know your grades Harry and a week off won´t change a ting" Paul said" and i´ll call your school and get you off for a week and then you can come too LA okay  
Thanks dad" Harry said" sounds good.  
No need too thank me Harry your my son and when you need me you know where i am" Paul smile over the phone" pack your suitcase and when you get too the airport just say your name and there will be a ticket for you okay.  
Okay dad" Harry said" see you tomorrow.  
Yeah bye Harry, paul said.

After talking too his farther who he don´t see that much because he live in LA but he is always there when Harry needs him and that´s the most important, the world knows that the actor paul walker has a son but unknown and he is happy about that cause in that way he can be alone, And not worry about fake firends or anything.

After Harry packed his suitcase he got a text from his dad.  
Paul texted, the school knows and it´s okay.  
Harry texted back, thanks dad see you soon.  
Paul texted back, sure save trip.


	17. Chapter 17

On the plane.  
Excuse me" Harry said" miss  
Yes sir" the lady smile" i hope your comfortable.

Yes very much" Harry smile" is there wifi on the plane.  
Yes there is" the lady smile" so feel free too use it and do you want anything too drink.  
Thank you" Harry smile" i´ll have a lemonade please.  
Okay" the lady smile" i´ll be right back.  
Meanwhile Harry took his computer oben it and went into his mail.  
Here you go sir" the lady said" a lemonade.  
Thank you, Harry smile as the lady walked away.

Hi Haz i was just about too log off when i saw you were log on, Louis wrote.  
Hi Boo yeah sorry for log in this late but i´m on a plane, Harry wrote.  
A plane where are you going too, Louis wrote.  
LA home too my dad my mom died last night and i needed too get away for a bit, Harry wrote.  
I´m so sorry too head that Haz and i hope you have a great trip and who is your dad if it okay i´m adking, Louis wrote.  
thanks and that question is better of another time Boo, Harry wrote.  
Okay Haz but what are you going too do home with your dad, Louis wrote.  
cryed it out and just relax you, Harry wrote.  
Just school, Louis wrote.  
Of course stupid qoestion Boo, Harry worte.  
Nah it´s okay Haz, Louis wrote.  
Have about you Boo what´s new, Harry wrote.  
Well me and my girlfriend broke up or i broke up with her Haz, Louis wrote.  
I´m sorry Boo but why did you brake up with her, Harry wrote.  
I found out that i´m in love with someone who knows the most about me someone who don´t have too look at me but could feel if something was worng Haz, Louis wrote.  
Is that someone you care much about Boo, Harry wrote.  
Actually yes but mostly i´m in love with the person Haz, Louis wrote.  
Then tell the person you want too meet up and you don´t take no for an answer Boo, Harry wrote.  
You seriously mean that Haz, Louis wrote.  
Yeah Boo, Harry wrote.  
Then Haz i want to meet you to see you to kiss you Haz, Louis wrote.  
WHAT are you in love with me Boo, Harry wrote.  
Yeah when i kiss her i was tinking about you and have it would be and feel too kiss you and not her Haz, Louis wrote.  
I´ll like too meet you Boo maybe we can meet when i get back home too london, Harry wrote.  
Sure we´ll fine a day but right now you need get better and remember i´m here if you need me Haz, Louis wrote.  
Thanks Boo i´m off now i´m tried and i´ll write too you the day after tomorrow, Harry wrote.  
Sure sleep well Haz, Louis wrote.  
you too Boo, Harry wrote and log off and trund off his computer and fell sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

After the plane landed and Harry got his suitcase he walked out.

Hey Harry" Johnny screams" over here.  
Hi " Harry said as he walked over too him" looking good Johnny.  
Thanks man" Johnny says" how are you.  
Not good at all" Harry answered" so yeah.  
Well that understandble" Johnny said" and if you sit in the car i´ll put your suitcase in the back.  
thank you, Harry said as he sat in the car.

Johnny is his farther private driver and has been for years now, Johnny is super sweet very lovely Harry has been in La four time the past six years and Johnny has been there too pick him up after the plane landed.  
Johnny was in the car by now.  
So Harry" Johnny asks as he began to drive" what do you have planed for the week  
cry relax" Harry answer" that kind of stuff.  
Okay" Johnny said" just let me know if you need too be drive anywhere Harry.  
I´ll keep that in mind" Harry said" Thanks Johnny.  
Sure and i know that in two dayes your farther has a movie thing with red carped and all" Johnny told" do you think you´ll be going.  
I don´t know" Harry says" if he ask me maybe.  
Okay" Johnny smile" well i hope you´ll get a bit better while your here.  
I hope as well" Harry said" sorry but i´m not really in a chatty moom.  
Is okay put some music in your ears " Johnny tell´s" and i´ll let you know when we are there.  
thanks, Harry said as he put on his music a song called stay from the Shakespears sister.


	19. Chapter 19

After the car drive with Johnny Harry was at his dad house.

Harry went out of the car and walked up too the door and pressed the doorball.  
only a minute later Paul oben the door.  
Dad" Harry jumpt into his dad arems too hugh him" i missed you.  
Harry" Paul smile as he hught him son back" i missed you to come on in.  
Wow it looks the same" Harry says" seens last time i was here.  
Yeah well not much has change here" Paul told" let me should you your room you most be pretty tried after the trip.  
I can see that" Harry says" yeah i´m really tried i feel like i could pas out here.  
Okay" Paul said as he walked up the stairs" this way Harry.  
Why do you live in this big house all alone" Harry asks" most be alonely sometimes dad.  
Not always but sometimes yeah" Paul smile as they walked into Harry room" but for a week or so i have you here with me.  
Still all the same" Harry said as he saw it" like last time.  
Yeah you always like it" Paul said" this way you know.  
Yeah" Harry agrees" that´s true.  
Well get some sleep Harry" Paul says" we can talk in the morroing.  
Dad i miss her" Harry broke down crying on the floor" i don´t know what too do.  
Harry it´s gonna be alright" Paul said as he pick up Harry from the floor and walked over too the bed sat down with him and hught tight" i know it will.  
Harry hught him back like his life depended on it he´s is cryed his eyes out.

20 minutes later Harry were past out of the crying, Paul lay him down on the bed and walked out.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day he woke up he took his iphone too see what time it is, it´s 11 am he went out of his bed and walked into the bathroom, he looked himself in the mirror and saw his blood red eyes from all the crying.

After he had taking a shower he walked down too the kitchen.

Good morring Harry" Paul said" do you want some breakfast.  
Morring dad" Harry said" please.  
Okay there are pancakes eggs and bacon" Paul smile" so take what you feel like.  
thanks i´ll have some eggs and bacon" Harry said as he took a plate" and is there some tea.  
Yeah there are tea you know where the flaver is" Paul said and took a sip of his caffee" there are water ready.  
Yeah i know" Harry agree and took his favorite flaver" your almost out.  
Harry tomorrow night i have a movie appearance" Paul told" if you want too you can come with me.  
I know dad Johnny told me about it on the way here yesterday" Harry said" i thought you didn´t wanted me too go too things like that.  
That was when you were a kid Harry i didn´t want you too get into all that back then" Paul said" that was also why you were living with your mom and not here but you are not a kid anymore and if you want too come with me you can.  
Anh i like that i´m your unknown son and i don´t want too deal with all the paps and all that right now dad" Harry said as he took some eggs in his mouth" but thank you for asking.  
I understand Harry you need too grief over your mother" Paul says" i would too but we were never together of course i´m sad over her.  
I know you and mom never had a relationship" Harry says" but i´m happy you too sted in contact with each other.  
of course we did we do have child together" Paul told" she was one of my best friends and i will always love her.  
I know dad mom loved you too and she always will" Harry smile" and can i ask you for something mom never would let me have.  
That depends" Paul said" on what it is Harry.  
Mom´s favorite flower is lilies and i want a tattoo of one for her" Harry says" she would never let me have a tattoo not before i´m 18 anyways.  
Let me understead you" Paul said he want to be sure" you want a tattoo.  
Yeah" Harry asks" dad i want too get a tattoo please.  
First of all" Paul says" have many times did you ask your mom.  
10 times she always told me i´m too young" Harry tells" i know it´s wrong too ask just two days after she pastaway.  
It is wrong but since it for her i guess it´s okay" Paul agrees to the tattoo" what king of lily do you have i mind.  
This one" Harry smile as he huged his dad" thank you dad.  
You welcome Harry" Paul smile as he huged his son back and saw the pic of the flower" okay.

 

You have no idea have much this means too me dad" Harry smile for real" you really don´t.  
I can imagine Harry" Paul smile" the lily in the same colors as the pic here or rainbow like your nails.  
The flower is a symbol for my mother" Harry says" so the colors of the pic dad.  
If you put on some clothes" Paul amile he want to make his son happy and if a tattoo is what it takes he´ll give it to him" we´ll go so you can have your tattoo.  
Really today" Harry asks" seriously.  
Yeah today" Paul smile" i want to see you happy and smile and if a tattoo can help you´ll get it.  
He huged his dad as a thank you.  
He smile and walked too his room too get dressed.


	21. Chapter 21

After Harry got dressed he and Paul got too the car and drive too the tattoo.

At the tattoo shop.

Hi" A man smile" can i help you.  
Hi yeah" Harry says" i´ll like a tattoo please.  
Okay what king" the man asks" how old are you.  
almost 18" Harry answer" here a pic of it.  
No "the man said" your are too young.  
Yeah he is" Paul agree´s" that´s why i´m with him.  
Are you his dad" the man asks" well i hope you are.  
Yeah" Paul says as he put a hand on Harry´s shoulder" i am.  
Okay" The man said" lets get you tattood then.  
i´ll like that" Harry said" can you put my mom´s name in on one of the flower petals.  
Of course" the man smile" which one young man.  
you decides" Harry said" just one of them.  
Okay" the man said" sit down in that chair.  
Okay" Harry said as he sat down" i´m ready.  
where do you want it" the man asks" i can see you ready.  
Right upper arm please" Harry said" would be great.  
Okay" the man said as he strated" here we go.  
Yeah" Harry says" i´ll like the colors of the pic as well.  
Of course" the man said" the name in black or a color.  
Black" Harry said feeling a bit dizzy" it´s fine.  
Okay, the man said.

three hours later.  
Wow" Harry smile" it´s so awesome.  
I´m glad you like it" the man smile" your done.  
More like love it" Harry smile" it looks really good.  
Good" the man grin" i imagine your farther pays.  
No i´ll pay myself" Harry says" my farther is just here because i´m not old enough.  
I´ll pay Harry" Paul smile" consider it as the last gift from your mom i know she would had loved it after her almost heart attack of anger.  
Thanks dad, Harry smile.  
Sure, Paul said and payed the man and walked out with Harry.  
I love it dad" Harry smile" thank you.  
I´m glad you do" Paul smile" now lets go home.


	22. Chapter 22

After they got home Harry told him dad he need too be a bit alone and Paul undertand.

Harry walked into his room and put the song stay from the Shakespeare´s sister on too play over and over again.  
Then he took him laptop oben it and log into his mail.

Hi Boo what are you going, Harry wrote.  
Hi Haz i´m in school i have a free period, Louis wrote.  
Nice Boo and is the teache sick or what, Harry wrote.  
Yeah Haz and how are you feeling better i hope, Louis wrote.  
A bit better not much though, Harry wrote.  
Hey that understandble Haz you lost your mom you will never be the same after you lose a parent, Louis wrote.  
True but i´ll get back on my feet with time Boo, Harry wrote.  
Of course you will Haz and what did you do today, Louis wrote.  
My mom always told me i couldn´t get a tattoo well today i got one for my mom she would be so mad but also happy afterwards Boo, Harry wrote.  
You got a tattoo what did you get Haz, Louis wrote.  
A liliy her favorite flower and her name is in one of the petals Boo, Harry wrote.  
Okay and how did you get it i mean your not old enough yet Haz, Louis wrote.  
My dad was with me and he payed for it as well or for her he say consider it as the last gift for her don´t get me wrong it was really sweet but also a bit sad Boo, Harry wrote.  
I can imagine Haz and she would had love it after she wasn´t mad anymore i mean she would probably gran you for who knows how long, Louis wrote.  
Bad joke and don´t make me feel sad about it Boo i´m glad i got it and she would never gran me she didn´t believe in that, Harry wrote.  
Sorry bad joke and what did she believe in then Haz, Louis wrote.  
The goodness in people Boo and yeah she would be mad at me for it but mostly happy, Harry wrote.  
Haz i´ll love too write more but my next period is in 5 but we´ll write tomorrow or the day after okay, Louis wrote.  
Yeah have a gread period Boo, Harry wrote.


	23. Chapter 23

todays later i didn´t go too my dad movie appearance for the movie Brick Mansions yesterday and Paul was okay with it but i did watch it on tv, he wants too see his dad who he is really proud of and there was an interviewere who ask into him the world do know his name but not have he looks and ask when Paul was going too see his unknown son again, Paul smile big as he told he was home at his house but didn´t wanted too go and the interviewere ask why, Paul said his son just wants too be unknown and he say he´s proud of his son no matter what he´s going too do with his life.

In london at the school.

Have you guys seen Marcel" Demi asked" i can´t fine him.  
No i haven´t or yesterday" Perrie said" maybe he´s not in school.  
Maybe" Zayn agree" but where then.  
i don´t know" Demi said" i hope he´s back till monday so we can do the project with him.  
He will Demi" Perrie said" i´m sure he´ll be back till then.

In La with Harry.

Morring dad" Harry said eating his breakfast" coffee´s ready.  
morring Harry sleep well" Paul asks as he took his morring caffee" yeah it good.  
A bit better yeah" Harry said" i saw you on tv last night you were good and looked good as well.  
Thanks" Paul smile as he sip his coffee" i hope you like it.  
I did" Harry smile" thanks for what you say about me.  
You welcome Harry" Paul says" what are you going too do today.  
Well first i´m gonna next the guys i´m doing a project with" Harry says" too tell i´m not coming and then i don´t know yet.  
Your doing a project about what" Paul asks" is it with some friends.  
Rights for people and animals that stuff" Harry told" one of them is king of a friend now but i don´t know if i trust her yet and the to others no.  
Why arn´t you friends with them" Paul asks worryed" why don´t you trust your king of friend.  
Her name is Demi and she did help me out ones and the to others bullying me with mean names" Harry said looking at his dad who look worryed" and i never had a friend before but i do know what trust is.  
Why the hell are they bullying you Harry that not okay at all" Paul says a bit mad" and maybe you should gave her Demi your trust it dose sound like she a friend.  
Yeah maybe your right dad and i don´t know why i never did anything too them" Harry said" they just don´t like nerds and because i like books they think i´m one but i don´t really care.  
You should do something too stop them Harry" Paul tell´s him" bullying is low.  
If i say stop or do something too stop it they just gonna fine someone els too bully" Harry said" and as long they bully me i know the others are save from it.  
You know Harry" Paul told as he huged his son" it´s sounds too me like the hold school should be your friend Harry.  
Maybe dad but it´s fine i´m okay they don´t beat me just calls me mean names that all" Harry says in the hug" i´ll survive.  
God i can´t belive i have a son there is this strong" Paul smile happy as he hught Harry more tight" your a really strong person.  
Thanks but i´m not that strong dad" Harry said in the hugh" i´m not really.  
You are that strong" Paul says" stronger then you thing you are and what i thought.  
If i were that strong" Harry started with tears in his eyes" i would say stop too them there bully me too get a life.  
Hey it takes a strong person too live with bullying" Paul told" also make sure no one els get hurt a person like that is a hero if you ask me.  
Okay dad" Harry said as he cryed a bit now" if you say so.  
I do say so Harry" Paul says in the hug" when are you going home too london again.  
I´m gonna mail my teaches ask if they can mail me my work" Harry said" so i can stay here next week as well if that okay with you.  
Of cause it okay with me don´t even ask me that" Paul says leting go of the hugh" stay as long as you need and want okay.  
Okay thank you dad" Harry says" when do you go back too work again.  
i got a part in a movie" Paul told" the filming begins tomorrow why.  
Just could i come with you" Harry asks" i really want too see how you work.  
Okay" Paul said" yeah you can come with.  
Thanks" Harry tell´s" what time tomorrow.  
At 11 am Harry, Paul said.  
Okay" Harry smile" i´ll be ready then.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Paul took Harry with him too work.

After the scene were over.  
Wow dad" Harry says happy" that was pretty cool.  
Thank you Harry" Paul smile almost out of breat" i´m glad you like it.  
Remember too breath dad" Harry teates" don´t forget that.  
Ha ha Harry" Paul smile funny" very funny.  
What you were funny" Harry smile for real for the first time in a long time" very good in that scene dad.  
I´m happy you liked it" Paul smile" i´m done for today so have about a lunch on me after i cleant myself.  
Sounds good too me" Harry smile" i´m in.  
good i´ll be right back" Paul said" wait for me here.  
Okay dad" Harry said as Paul walked out" will do.

 

After Paul was done he and Harry went out for lunch they went too secret plesce where celebrities can eat and be alone.

What would you like mr Walker" the waiter asked" and to drink as well.  
I´ll have a sandwich please and a water" Paul smile" what would you like Harry.  
I´ll have a sandwich as well please" Harry smile" and to drink a cake.  
Okay" the waiter said as he walked away" it´ll be a minute.

In london with Demi Louis and Niall.  
Hey Demi did you get a text from Marcle" Niall asked" that his not coming on monday.  
Yeah i did Niall" Demi said" i hope he´s okay.  
Whatever i´m off i have football training" Niall said as he walked away" see ya Demi.  
Yeah" Demi says" see ya.

In La with Harry and Paul.  
Thanks for lunch dad" Harry said" i had a good time.  
You welcome Harry" Paul smile" so did i.  
I´ll check my mail too see if my teaches send me my school work, Harry said and walked into his room.

Harry went into his mail.  
Hi mr Walker here is your school work for the next two weeks and hope your getting better and coming back soon.

Harry did all the work in 4 hours and then he eat dinner with Paul.  
A week later Harry was back home in london and Paul was with him, we bury my mother together and todays later Paul went home again because off work, Harry visited his mother´s grave often to be hear her the best he can.


	25. Chapter 25

Monday.

Hi Marcel you´re back" Demi smile happy to see him" good to see you again.  
Hi Demi you too" Harry said a bit happy" how have you been the two weeks.  
good very good" Demi smile" you and where have you been all this time.  
I took some time off" Harry said" i went to la home to my farther.  
you´re dad live in la" Demi asked" why that far from you.  
he works there" Harry told her" how is the project coming.  
pritty good" Demi said as they walked" i´m just happy you sent you´re nots.  
sure i´m in it as well" Harry said" i would never leve it all too the 3 of you.  
i know Marcel" Demi smile" did you lost some weight.  
no i didn´t" Harry lied" same weight here.  
okay just look a bit like it" Demi said" do you want to eat lunch with Zayn Perrie and me.  
yeah" Harry smile" i´ll like that.  
great but now lets get to class" Demi says" don´t want to get in truble.

after school.

Harry did eat lunch with Demi and her friends and he become friends with Demi.  
He is at his lucker when he heard Louis and Danielle talk.  
Danielle" Louis said" i told you last week it´s over between us.  
Lou babe" Danielle smirk" it´s over when i say it´s over get it.  
Whatever" Louis says" just so you know i may have someone els.  
What the shit" Danielle said mad" you can´t have someone els when you have me dick head.  
That just it i don´t have you" Louis shake his head" i´m single like it or not i don´t give a shit of what you think.  
Babe i love it when your tuff on me" Danielle said" your´s or mine tonight.  
When Danielle said that Louis walked away and when he walked around the corner he saw me.  
Don´t tell me you head that" Louis says" you didn´t right.  
No i didn´t " Harry said as he turn his head too his lucker" i just looked for a book.  
Okay seen i have you now" Louis said" we are doing the project at Demi´s today.  
Yeah i know" Harry says" i´m on my way now.  
Okay" Louis was about to walk away" did you driv here or walked.  
Walked" Harry said" why.  
You can driv with me" Louis said" but if you ever tell to anyone your ass is mine get it.  
Harry just nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

At Demi´s.

Guys we are officially done" Demi smile at them" what now.  
Yeah we are" Harry agrees" you got me.  
I don´t know with you too" Niall said as he looked at Demi and Marcel" but i´m out.  
I´m with Niall" Louis says" i´m going home i have something too do.  
Hey why don´t we go out" Demi said as the boys looked at her" what i don´t mean drink i mean too eat a pizza or something too celebrate we are done.  
Why not" Harry said" i´m in.  
Fine but this dosen´t mean Lou and i are friends with you Marcel" Niall said as Louis nodded in agreenemt" okay.  
The feeling is mutual" Harry said" don´t worry.


	27. Chapter 27

After i came home from the pizza place he were at with Demi Niall and Louis.

He just did his home work and then he made some tea sat down in the couch with a book called "Fahrenheit 451" and had a easy night.

Later that night.  
He woke up on the couch he had no idea he fall asleep.  
he saw what time it is and it 4 in the god damn morning.  
he got up and turnd on the radio and put katy perry on with rise and turnd on all the speakers so the song can heards all over the house and he put the song too play again and again.  
he took a shower while singing a long too the song he got dreesed.  
he walk into his room and oben his computer and went on his mail.  
he saw a mail from boo.

hi Haz how are things going miss writing with you can´t wait too head from you.

he write back too him.  
hi boo i´m doing okay i´m back home again how are you.


	28. Chapter 28

the school was hafe done and i was in the library at a computer on his mail.  
hi Haz that great hey want too meet someday.  
hi boo yeah i´ll like that just write the day.

Harry were on his way too his last class for the day when he head Louis and Niall.

are you serious" Niall asks" who are you in love with.  
i´m not in love" Louis said" i just really like this someone.  
okay who" Niall asks again" i´m your best friend you can tell me.  
i know you are" Louis agrees" i won´t tell because i never met this someone.  
okay when are you gonna met this one" Niall asks" soon i hope.  
me too" Louis says" and i don´t know yet but i´ll know in the end of this day.  
okay dude" Niall says" see tomorrow.  
yeah" louis said" see ya.

After he got home that day he just did his home work then he went on his mail.  
hi Hazz have about tomorrow at 3 at the caffee shop at the park.  
hi boo i´m in can´t wait too meet you in person:).

after he answer the mail he looked in his closet.  
his closet is big one side is the Marcel clothers.  
the other side is Harrys clothers skinny jeans t-shirts and shrits also know as the clothers he never ware in school or out side the school only home.

he went back too his computer too see a new mail.  
hi Haz same here what are you gonna ware so i´ll know it´s you when i see you i´m gonna ware skinny black jeans and a t-shirts in red.  
hi okay i´ll be wareing some thing and a fedora hat.  
okay see you tomorrow then.  
yeah see you tomorrow then.

lucky he has a fedora on Marcel side of the closet.


	29. Chapter 29

the next day after school.

Harry walk into the caffee shop and sat down at a table.  
hi" a girl smile" can i get you something.  
hi no thanks" Harry smile" i´m waiting for someone.  
okay" she smile" just let me know  
i will" Harry smile" thank you.

a few minutes later Louis walk in.  
when i saw him and what he´s wareing he put two and two together.  
when Louis saw who was wareing the fedora he did as well.  
he walk over too Marcel.  
Marcel" Louis said" your Haz.  
Louis" Harry said" your boo.  
you got too be kidding" Louis said as he sat down with him" why the hell didn´t you tell it was you.  
i could asks you the same" Harry said" but you didn´t tell either.  
Marcel" Louis said" why Marcel.  
it not even my name" Harry said as he stand up" i´m out.  
what" Louis said" what do you mean it not your name.  
Louis i been bullied pretty much all my god damn life" Harry said" one day they called me Marcel and it has been my nickname ever since.  
okay" Louis said" this never happan.

Harry walk out off the shop and walked home.  
when he got home he put the song irresistible by the fall out boys on and made his self phone play the song over and over again.  
it can heads all over the house.  
he ran too his room and into his closet too Marcel side of it.  
he began too throw all the Marcel things out.  
he don´t want too be known as Marcel anymore cause it not his name and now it time for everyone too know.  
after he throw it out, he went out too the bathroom too throw the Marcel things out there as well.

then he took a shower too wash Marcel off him.  
then he took some underwear a t-shrits and some sweats.  
Harry is here too stay for good.  
yes he did stop eating but why he´s a good looking guy six pack and all.  
he don´t want too die of hunger so he began too eat again starts with madeing some dinner for himself.

after he eat dinner he throw Marcel´s things out in the trash can out side the house together with the fake glasses.  
he only use reading glasses.


	30. Chapter 30

the next day after he got up put on the Harry clothers on black skinny jeans and a blood red t-shirt and he´s curly hair as he is.

after he was done he locked the door and walked too garage where his car is, also known as the car he never use because of Marcel, but now he is and is not any car is a faerie in silver.  
it was a gift from his dad when he turnd 16 two years ago the same day he got his driver´s license.

he got in and drive too school.

when he got there many of the other students looked at his car mostly because no one at the school has a faerie not even the popular one´s.

he ignorer them all and got too his lucker.

excuse me" Demi said" this is my friend Marcel´s lucker.  
hi Demi" Harry smile" it me.  
Marcel" Demi said with big eyes" you look different.  
Demi your my friend now you should know my real name" Harry said as she looked at him in disbelieve" my name is Harry.  
Harry" Demi says" then why did you go by the name Marcel.  
i been bullyed all my life and one day i was just name that" Harry said" i don´t think i need too say it stuck.  
no you don´t" Demi smile" well it nice too meet you Harry.  
you too Demi" Harry laught" but i´m still me now i just show the real me and not the fake.  
i can see that" Demi says" but why now.  
well i´m sick of everything that happan too me as Marcel" Harry said" i won´t let it happan again too me or anyone here.  
wow" Demi smile big at him" i like this you full of confident.  
i know" Harry smile at her" lets go too class.

as they walk too class i saw Louis and Niall bully a guy.  
he told Demi too wait here for him.  
look at me when i hit you" Niall said" you hear me fagot.  
yeah we want too see the pain in your eyes" Louis smirks" so look at us fagot.  
get the hell away from him" Harry said as Niall and Louis look at him in disbelieve" live him the hell alone.  
who the hell are you" Niall asks" who.  
don´t you recognize me" Harry asks as Niall raised an eyebrow" i guess not you motherfucker.  
Niall was about too hit Harry but then Louis stoped him.  
wait" Louis said and took a step closer" Marcel.  
wow your not as stupid as you look" Harry said" bay the way it not my name you idiot.  
what the hell" Louis said but then he thought of something" hey how´s your mother.  
you" Harry said he can´t believe Louis would go there" you didn´t just say that.  
oh hell yeah i did" Louis said" Niall go i´ll see you in class.  
Niall didn´t say anything he just went too class.  
Louis you know me better end anyone i let you in" Harry said" you made me fall for you and now this.  
next time made sure who you talk too" Louis said" everything you told me can be use against you.  
Louis no matter have long time it will take i´ll make sure you and your dumbass friend won´t hurt anyone here anymore" Harry warn him" the same go for your bitch of a girlfriend oh and bay the way who you don´t even love or are in love with anymore.  
after i told Louis that he walked away and left a Louis with a confused well not totally Louis knew what he meant.


	31. Chapter 31

it´s been four months Harry and Louis are in eachother facese everyday.  
Louis only tryes too bully Harry but it dosen´t work like that because Harry say or do something back.  
Harry is in love with Louis and he knows he is.  
Louis is also in love with Harry but he won´t admitted it.  
Louis will admitted he love´s when Harry talk back too him, Because no one has ever done that before.  
Harry takes the students in defense that Louis or Niall or them both bully, even though Louis mostly just bully Harry.

okay face" Louis said" anymore smart word.  
just Louis" Harry said" my name is Harry you dumbass.  
whatever your name is" Louis says" i´m still gonna kick your ass.  
insted of all this" Harry tells him" why don´t we just go screw in the janitor´s closet.  
you freak" Louis said" i would rather die end have sex with you.  
your the only freak here babe" Harry smirk" why would you rather die and bay the way all this is just sexuel attention nothing els.  
i don´t know what planet your from" Louis said" just stay the hell away from my ass.  
i was thinking your dick in me" Harry said as Louis just looked wried at him" your right your not man enough too take me.  
i´m man enough" Louis said" i could take you anyplace at anytime.  
right" Harry says" prove your man enough.

that was it for Louis he took my arm and took me too the janitor´s closet and prove he´s man enough too take someone like me on.  
I just smirked the way he´s plan worked now he´ll get Louis on his own for a bit.  
We got too the janitor´s closet and Louis pushed me in and then he close the door and locked it.

Louis turnd around too face me and then he kissed me, i kissed him back.  
I pushed Louis up against the wall, then took his jeans of with his underwear, as we kissed.  
I went down on my knees and took Louis´s dick in my mouth and began too suck him of.  
He could hear Louis small cry as he sucked him of.  
fuck" Louis said" fuck it´s good.  
Harry took him out of his mouth.  
the hell" Louis says" put that back in there.  
no" Harry said" i want you in me as well.  
after he said that Louis took him of the floor and took his jeans and underwear of.  
Louis began too lik my hole, he could hear my cry for more, then Louis stoped and got up.  
He was so ready for Louis´s dick in his hole, Louis put his dick into Harry and began too fuck him.  
He loved the burn he felt it too good, Louis loved Harry´s hole it was like made for his dick and the way i took his dick like it´s nothing were great no one has done that before, Louis dick and his hole were like made for eachother it just perfect.  
Louis came in Harry´s mouth, as he came on the floor.  
they both put on their underwear and jeans again.  
Harry" Louis said" don´t ever talk about this.  
only if you don´t" Harry said" lets get out of here.  
they both went too class and didn´t talk more that day too eachother.


	32. Chapter 32

there is only four months left of high school now, Harry and Louis began too meet at the janitor´s closet everyday, it´s the best sex Louis ever had, Harry felt the same way even tought he want more end this.  
Harry also become best friends with Demi Perrie and Zayn they eat lunch everyday together and have a few classes together.  
Harry also got a letter from yale and he´s going go there and he´s so happy the college he wanted too go too want him and now he got the chance.  
He called his dad too tell him he´s going too yale and Paul was so happy for his son, they also talked about what would happan too the house and Harry told his dad too sell it because he don´t think he would come back too england any time soon why have a big house there is just empty seem like a waste of money and Paul agreed.  
Zayn talked much about Liam and have for months now and how much he likes him and i told him many time too go for it, but Zayn won´t he´s afraid Liam would tell him too go too hell or something like that.  
Perrie did the same with Niall but she won´t date him because he´s a bully maybe if he stops that bullshit she would, Harry understand why she won´t as long he´s an asshole.

I was also done and ready for school when he got a mail.  
hi Haz what college did you get into.  
hi Boo yale you.  
me too i just hope i´m going too be on the football team.  
yeah i know you love that.  
what about you what do you hope for.  
i don´t really know yet and would you do me a favour.  
of course what.  
make Niall stop with his bullshit it getting really old.  
i´ll try Haz see what i can do.  
great Boo thanks and do you have plans after school.  
no what do you have in mind.  
come too my house i want to talk too you when no one is around.  
you got it what your address.  
it is.... and thanks see you in school.  
yeah see ya.

the day in school went by fast and all Harry could think was thank god.  
he had just sat down on the couch and turnd on the tv, then he hear the doorball.  
He went out too the door and oben too a smiling Louis, he invited Louis in and asks if he wanted something too drink, he said tea.  
he went too the kitchen too made them some tea, when it was done he went too the livingroom too Louis, who is looking at the pictures, he gave Louis a cop.  
thanks" Louis smile" is this you and your mother.  
yeah it´s the last pictur we took together" Harry said a bit sad" i miss her.  
i know look i´m really sorry for what i said that day" Louis says as Harry nodded" then this most be your dad.  
yeah it´s him alright" Harry smile" i took that pictur the last time i saw him.  
i think i know him" Louis said as he looked at Harry with wild eyes" wait this is Paul Walker the actor.  
yeah" Harry agrees" that my farther.  
your farther is a world famous actor" Louis said he can´t believe that" dose anyone know this.  
no, no one knows" Harry said" i´m his unknown son the world knows he has a son they just don´t know who he is.  
arn´t you mad about that" Louis asks as he drink his tea" i mean if is was me everyone would know.  
that just it Louis i don´t want anyone too know" Harry said" my parents gave me a chance for a normal childhood and when i got old enough i could choose if i want the world too know about me.  
do you want that" Louis asks" the world too know about you.  
i don´t know yet" Harry smile at him" maybe.  
why are you smiling at me like that" Louis asks" is there something wrong.  
no nothing" Harry said" lets sit down i have too tell you something.  
we sat down in the couch.  
what" Louis asks" what do you want too tell me.  
it´s just since we both are going too yale" Harry said as Louis nodded" i don´t want too fuck around anymore.  
okay" Louis said" what do you want then.  
i just want you" Harry said" that all i want.  
you got me" Louis says" but since you don´t want too fool around anymore.  
i got you" Harry asks confused" what do you mean with that.  
Haz" Louis said" you are more end just a good fuck.  
thanks" Harry smile" what about your girlfriend.  
what girlfriend" Louis asks" do i have a girlfriend.  
you tell me" Harry said" Danielle tells everyone at school how you too are made for eachother.  
i broke up with her some time ago" Louis said" she just won´t accept it.  
so" Harry said" what are we.  
asks youself" Louis told him" have you checked google what it means when you kiss someone´s forehead nose and hand.  
no" Harry said" should i do it now.  
if you want your question answered" Louis teased" i would just saying.  
I took my self phone and checked google for what the kiss means.  
after he checked it out, he discovered Louis already called him his boyfriend by the three kisses.  
wow" Harry said" you could have told me you know.  
i know" Louis smile" but what fun would that be.  
you dumbass" Harry smile" i hate you.  
no you don´t" Louis said" you love me.  
maybe" Harry said" who knows.  
you know it" Louis says" i know it.  
yeah right" Harry says" don´t flatter yourself.  
okay i´ll make you a deal" Louis said as Harry looked at him" i say it if you do.  
who´s going first" Harry asks but then he want too go first" i love you.  
glad too hear it" Louis smile" i love you too.  
just one thing Louis" Harry said" we are not boyfriends in school okay in school we are in eachother´s facese.  
you read my mind" Louis smirk" but home we are boyfriends.  
of course" Harry smile" it would be wried if we arn´t.


	33. Chapter 33

a few weeks later Harry and Louis are in eachother´s facese in school, outside they are boyfriends.  
Harry had called his dad too hear if he would come visit if he had the time, Paul always have time for his son no matter if he is filming or whatever he´s doing Harry comes first.  
he told me he would come and be with me a week, the week up till he´s graduates and that was perfect with me i´m happy my farther would see me graduates in three an a hafe month.  
after we had been together a week he meet Louis family his mom Jay step dad mark and four sister Lottie Fizzy Daisy and phoebe, he got a great talk with Jay and Mark, the girls and i also kicked it of, all and all we a had a great night together.  
Louis´s sister are between the ages 15 and 7 years old they are just very lovely.  
Louis also had talk with Niall about all the bullshit and that he should just stop it, Niall agree too try stop but only if Louis stoped bully me, they both agree on try too stop with that bullshit.  
after we had been together three weeks Louis had pritty much moved home too me, not that he asks him too but since i live alone in a big ass house it felt good too share it with someone again.  
I also told Zayn too tell Liam have he feels about him, Zayn did and Liam have the same feeline about Zayn and they have been together for a week now both really happy together.  
Perrie told Niall have she feels about him after he stoped bully people, Niall was really glad because he had a crush on her forever.  
Danielle still tells the hole school have happy her and Louis are and have made for eachother they truly are, he hates it she is saying it but on the other hand he knows what´s true and what´s fake when she talks shit.

Louis had seen all the rooms in the house but too and he wonder what in the too rooms both doors has a writeing on them, one of them has the writeing stay away, they other one has the writeing private don´t go in, Louis is of course curious too see what in the rooms.

Haz" Louis asks as he walks into the kitchen" what in the too rooms.  
you sure you wanna know" Harry said as he turnd around too face Louis" really sure.  
Louis just nodded.  
He took Louis too the door with the writeing stay away.  
this room" Harry said" is my mom´s bedroom.  
okay" Louis said he´s not sure what´s too say" can i see it.  
Harry oben the door turnd on the light and let Louis go in.  
Louis had big eyes as he looked around it was like the room was untouched, he turnd too face Harry.  
before you aks" Harry said" it´s untouched ever since she past away.  
Louis didn´t say anything he just kissed his boyfriend forehead.  
they walk out and he locked the door again and took Louis too the other door with the writeing private don´t go in.  
he let Louis in and turnd on the light.  
one part of Louis was surprised and they other part of him wasn´t, when he saw the room were only books in the room, he looked at Harry.  
yeah" Harry said" i have my own library and yes i read them all a few times" Harry told" this is the room i love the most in the hole house.  
Louis didn´t really know what too say he just know his boyfriend so fucking booksmart.  
Harry" Louis said as he looked at him" i love you.  
Louis" Harry smile as he looked at Louis" i love you too.  
We kissed eachother.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you have seen not all caspter all long but i had a good time write it and i hope you like the story :)

it had been crazy the last three months Louis had learned that Harry is storng, stornger then he ever thought he were, only child one parent here and they other in la, one past and they other still in la but there when his son needs him.  
it´s nothing like his own family not even close.  
I learned that Louis always put his family before anything els, he is a bit lazy when it come´s too home work, his more the type of guy who want too kick a ball around and have a great time.  
I also befirneded Niall but that´s only because he´s dating one of his best friends that´s the only reason, he also befirended Liam not just because he dating one of his best friends but because Liam is actually a nice guy.  
Harry also put up posters in school with Demi and Perrie´s help, their said he would hole the graduates party at his house and everyone was welcome, they only have three weeks left of high school.  
Harry´s dad Paul told him he would be the bartender because he knows many different drinks, many Harry i don´t know but he took his dad´s offer.  
Harry is also still try too fine a way too tell Louis when he is going too yale he won´t come back too england again, it´s not easy because have do you tell your boyfriend that your going too sell your house and move for good, all he knows is that he only have a week left too tell Louis it.  
the house is put up for sale already and when it sold his dad would make sure everytihng will be sent too la home to his dad, so all is pland out but the part of how too tell Louis.  
Harry had always put others before himself he´s not someone you can call selfish, he just don´t want too be in london anymore he don´t really have a reason too stay anymore, he dosen´t have family here anymore but he dose in la, he has always seen himself more american then british anyway so why stay when he don´t feel like he belongs there.  
Louis and he is doing home work in the livingroom too some nice and easy music.  
Louis" Harry said" i need too tell you something.  
okay" Louis said as he looked at Harry" what is it.  
when we starts at yale" Harry says as Louis nodded" i won´t be coming back too england.  
what do you mean" Louis said he don´t get it" where are you going.  
i´m going too live in la" Harry said" i don´t feel like i belong here anymore and i don´t have family here so i´ll be moveing too la.  
what about os then" Louis asks" have you thought of that.  
of course i have" Harry looked at him" but i can´t stay anymore.  
so are we done then" Louis asks" seens your going.  
no at least i hope" Harry said" look Louis i love you really much but i can´t stay just for you i need a new start in la.  
wow" Louis said" it feel like you just broke up with me.  
no i didn´t Louis" Harry said" i don´t want us too break up one bit okay we both are going too yale so we won´t miss eachother one bit.  
what about after yale" Louis asks" what then Harry.  
yale takes four years who knows what happan´s" Harry said" college is always four years and if we are ment too be together all we will go through we´ll survive.  
good pointe" Louis said" look i´m sorry i just love and crazy about you that all.  
hey" Harry says sweet" i feel the same way about you Louis and tomorrow you´ll meet my farther and i can´t wait for you too, too met one another.  
i can´t wait either" Louis smile" i´m a big fan of him i love his movies.  
i know you do" Harry laught a bit" i´m going too get him at the airport after school tomorrow wanna come.  
yeah" Louis agrees" love too come.  
great" Harry smile" it a date.

the rest of the day went with home work which i finish fast then he helped Louis finish his, i always make dinner but this time Louis talked me into call for pizza and have a nice evening/night for once.

the next day in school was just hell for me once again he has too hear Danielle talk about her and Louis and have happy and shit they are, lucky his friends are with him all the time so he can feel he´s not alone, Louis is also sick of her bullshit but on they other hand he and Harry and their friends knows the truth and if the rest of the school want too belive in her shit let them.  
when school was over for the day we drive too the ariport too pick up Paul.

when they got too the airport they waited about hafe an hour for Paul, then i saw him and ran over too hug him.  
dad" Harry smile as he jumped into Paul´s arms" i missed you.  
Harry" Paul smile in the hug" i missed you too.  
my god" Harry let out as he let go" have was the flight.  
long but good" Paul smile" who´s this young man here.  
dad" Harry smile" this is Louis my boyfriend and big fan of you.  
nice too meet you sir" Louis smile" Harry told me much about you.  
you too and please call me Paul sir mix me sound old" Paul laugh with them" Harry also told me about you.

they left the ariport and drive too Harry´s house.  
when they got there my dad and i talk about the party i was going too host the up coming friday, i told my dad that the rooms he don´t want people too be in are going too be locked, and that he got a dj too play at the party and Paul think that´s a great idea and who dosne´t love a dj at a party.  
Paul was still the bartender at the party, i also told him all the alcohol for the party were already bought all was ready for the party, all the students from their school is coming too have a great time.

the rest of the week went really well Harry´s friends Demi Perrie Zayn Liam and Niall meet his dad when he invited them home for a dinner.  
Niall was more end surprised when he found out Paul Walker is Harry´s dad, so was Liam, Demi Perrie and Zayn wasen´t they knew already i told them after we become best friends and feel he could really trust them.  
Paul were happy too meet his son´s friends and they had a great time at dinner, it was also the first time he had firneds over ever first time he let other people see his house and how he lived, it would also be the last time before the hole school graduates.

that friday at graduate the hole school was there and their parents brothers and sister them all.

After we all got our diploma

congra" Paul smile as he huged his son" i´m so proud of you and so would mom.  
thanks dad" Harry smile in the hug" i miss her and i just wish she could have seen this.  
she did" Paul smile as he points too Harry heart" in here and she smile down on you.  
dad" Harry smile and hug paul again" you think.  
no" Paul smile as Harry looked at him" i know she did.

Louis babe" Danielle said as she came over too them" what are you doing over here my parents want too take a pictur of me and my boyfriend.  
i´m busy" Louis rolle his eyes" you know with my friends and boyfriend here.  
excuse me" Danielle said mad" what the hell dude and i´m your girlfriend.  
no your not" Louis said" i broke up with you remember.  
Louis babe" Danielle said" we break up when i say so get it.  
she tried too take Louis with her.  
get the hell of my man you bitch" Harry said as she looked disgusting at him" get your shit together for once in your life okay.  
you most be kidding" Danielle smirks and then she saw Paul" hey you are Paul Walker the actor why are you hanging with this loseres.  
i´m sorry" Paul said he can´t believe this girl and have rude she is" this "loser" as you call him is my son and this are his friends and why are you so damn rude.  
i´m not rude love" Danielle smile at him" i´m just telling the truth.  
call my dad love again" Harry said" i´ll show you truth.  
shut it nerd" Danielle said as Harry just looked at her" yeah you may have a new look but your still a loser and i´m talking too Paul.  
is she coming too the party" Paul asks" if she is the party won´t be fun at all.  
now why would you say that" Danielle smirk as she walk up close too Paul" we could have a lot of fun at the party.  
who the hell do you think you are" Paul snaped at her" go back too where the hell you came from and if you show at the party i´ll make sure you´ll be kick out.  
please" Danielle said" there is no party without me okay love i am the party.  
and with that she was gone.  
what a rude bitch" Paul said as Harry and his friends looked at him" she was.  
your right" Harry agrees" Louis what did you see in her anyway.  
don´t asks" Louis said" i have no idea.

they all toke a pictur together Harry Louis Niall Demi Perrie Zayn Liam and Paul.

the party was fun for everyone there an evening too remember for a long time.  
Danielle show up but was kick out.  
Good thing he got a door man.  
a few dayes later Harry´s house was sold and he moved too la, he was going too live with Paul till he starts at yale.  
Louis said made a deal with his parents he could spend the summer with Harry in la if he texted them once at day and called too time at week, so they can hear about la and his time there with Harry and Paul.  
Paul and jay also talked with eachother too make sure they are okay with it all and they were, Paul promised too have an eye on Louis even though Louis is an adult.  
Louis packed sayed bye too his family and went too la too Harry his something better end what he had before which was no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was only part 1 out of 4 parts so get ready


End file.
